Heartvark Town
'Heartvark Town '''is the 21st episode of Season 12. Summary Captain Jake and Kwazii are in the Fantasy Forest savannah, creating a magic map of the animal burrows in the region, when they stumble upon an Heartvark and its baby. After the mother fights off a Psyena and Captain Jake and Kwazii flee the scene, they find out that the baby Heartvark has stowed away in Kwazii's backpack. The pirate pals decide to find a way to reunite it with its mother, but after searching in several burrows, the pirate pals find out that the Heartvark’s mother and other burrow-dwelling magical animals are being collected by inventor Doctor Undergear, who plans to use the Heartvark to dig a pool for him. Plot The episode begins in the African savannah realm of the Fantasy Forest where the pirates are in the DJ-Jeep, off-roading in the savannah realm. Kwazii is at the wheel, but Captain Jake notices that they are heading for a river. When Kwazii saw it, however, he floored straight forward, much to Captain Jake's shock. The DJ-Jeep ramped up the bank and over the river. Captain Jake was afraid they will not make it across, but after Kwazii assured him they will, he pushed a button, activating the vehicle's flight mode. They find a burrow and meet an heartvark mother and its baby. They observe the digging technique of the heartvarks with large claws like shovels to clear away dirt. The pirate pals suddenly hear a laughing sound. A psychic psyena comes around to hunt the heartvarks. The mother digs an escape hole to get away, but it needs more time so it slashes at the psyena with its claws. Captain Jake and Kwazii get away from the psyena in the DJ-Jeep. They soon realize they have a stowaway – the baby heartvark. Kwazii names it Slurpette. Slurpette had hidden in Captain Jake’s backpack when the pirates drove off. They turn around in order to return her. Doctor Undergear is also in the savanna realm, collecting magical animals to use them for his own needs using robots. He is having trouble surviving under the hot sun so he commissions his Crab Bots to dig him a pool. Undergear overhears the pirate pals talking about “the best magic digger in the world”. Seeing an opportunity to use the magical animal for his pool construction he orders the Crab Bots to find an animal that lives in a burrow, since digging magic animals dig burrows. The pirates, on the other hand, begin their search for burrows. They found one of the burrows (the one Slurpette and her mother dug earlier), only to find it home an a arboar and her piglets. After they promise Slurpette they will find her mom, they mark the hole as the arboars' home. Suddenly, the arboar lifts her tail straight into the air, signaling danger and warning her piglets to follow her back to the burrow; knocking down the pirate pals in the process. They saw the danger in the form of a gold lion, and since the Heartvark Power Discs were not ready yet, they had to hide in the other burrows. Meanwhile, Doctor Undergear is awaiting the return of his Crab Bots and the magical animal they caught to dig his pool, sweltering in the heat. When they did arrive, they reveal the magical animal they caught in their bag as a arboar (most likely the mother arboar from earlier). Though slightly repulsed, Doctor Undergear ordered it to make holes for his pool. However, the only hole it made was in Doctor Undergear's ducky inner tube (which was not what he had in mind). Back at the burrows, Kwazii tells Captain Jake that the lion left. Captain Jake finds heartvark claw marks around the entrance of the hole he is in, hinting that Slurpette's mom might be in this hole. When they searched the burrow, instead of finding Slurpette's mom, they instead find a friar duck and her nest with 4 eggs. Kwazii is amazed that they can lay their eggs underground. Both pirates then remember that both friar ducks and arboars are unable to dig, leaving them to wonder who made all the burrows. When they both got out, they saw Slurpette digging and realize that heartvarks dug the holes; the other magical animals move into the ones the heartvarks are done with. The pirates proceed to search the holes, knowing that Slurpette's mother had to be in one of them. They find some burrows inhabited by garland pythons, porkupines, and even psychic psyenas (one which chases the pirates again), while Sheriff Callie marked each and every one of them. Sofia was amazed by the way the heartvarks dig all the holes and how many magical creatures depending on them, but when Miles reminds her about Captain Jake and Kwazii's psyena problem, she gets back to making the Heartvark Creature Power Suits. Returning to where Doctor Undergear is, he confronts his Crab Bots about the next critter they brought (the friar duck), since it lived in a burrow, Undergear believes it should dig, but it was not. Frustrated, he orders them to keep searching until they find an magical animal that digs. After searching in twenty-three burrows, the pirates were lying exhausted upon a termite mound, still have not found Slurpette’s mom. They feel some thing biting them, finding them to be termites. As they talk about how big termite mounds would get, they watch Slurpette eat some of them, implying that she is hungry. They proceed to help him open the mound, but it is as hard as concrete. Luckily, Sofia finishes a Heartvark Power Disc, Miles teleports it over to the pirates, and Kwazii gets to be the first to test it out. Sofia told the pirate pals that while they feed Slurpette, she and Sheriff Callie will check more holes. Kwazii uses the Suit’s claws to break the mound so Slurpette can easily slurp up termites with hear long tongue, which Captain Jake stated as 12 inches long, super sticky, and able to catch 100 termites in 1 slurp. Kwazii tries out the Heartvark Power Suit's tongue feature, only to get tangled in it and sent spinning. Captain Jake observes the termites rebuilding the mound, showing that they mix mud and spit to give the nest its hardness. The open nest attracts another termite eating creature: a fennec shox. Kwazii states that they also follow aardvarks so they can eat at the termite mounds they open. Captain Jake stated that the heartvarks help a lot of animals, then wonders if anyone helps them. Sofia suddenly contacts the pirate pals, telling them that the holes she and Callie checked are all empty, all the animals in them are missing, and "Heartvark Town" has been reduced to a ghost town. Though worried, they see that the fennec shox senses something. They follow her, hoping she can lead them to Slurpette's mom. At Doctor Undergear's campground, Doctor Undergear's Crab Bots have captured more magical animals, along with Slurpette's mom. Undergear demanded to know which of them digs holes. Upon seeing the heartvark dig, he finally finds the digging creature he needs, and after having the Crab Bot install a robotic vest on Slurpette's mother, he has her start digging his pool, burying several Crab Bots in the process. At this point, the pirate pals arrive and realize Doctor Undergear's plan. They confront him and tell him to release the heartvark. Undergear refuses and has her shovel dirt at the pirates, knocking them into the deep side of his unfinished pool and trapping them. Luckily for them, Slurpette dug over to them. Sofia finishes a second Heartvark Disc, so now both of the pirates are equipped with Heartvark Powers. They trash Doctor Undergear's Crab Bots and release the heartvark and the other magical animals. Then a gold lion charges at them, so everyone hides in a hole, everyone except for Doctor Undergear, who falls into a puddle of mud. Doctor Undergear admits defeat, and leaves the African savanna realm after he is lifted up by his jet’s tractor beam. Later, the Disney Junior Club thank the heartvarks by digging them a large burrow to live in, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Bubble Map *Guiding Light Villain Motives * Doctor Undergear: To use the Heartvark and other burrow dwelling Fantasy Forest animals to dig a pool for himself Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on Aardvark Town from Wild Kratts. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 12 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Crab Bots Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 12 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete Season 12 episodes Category:Season 12 episodes based on cartoons